Harder
by snickers3339
Summary: Gosh, push harder!" - "Ugh-- I'm trying, but-- It-- It's not working! It's resisting me!" Moliver. Rated T for dirty humour.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show. Haha. Whatever. Disney wouldn't accept it anyways.**

**A/N: Hehe. :shifty:  
**

* * *

"Gosh, push harder!"

"Ugh-- I'm trying, but-- It-- It's not working! It's _resisting me_!"

"Here, let me help." She went up to meet him, as they both grunted, pushing.

"I don't think this is working, Miles." Her eyes flashed dangerously.

"**Ya think?!**"

Silence.

She coughed uncomfortably. "I.. I just realized how dirty that whole conversation sounded." Oliver blushed, his back hitting the wall as he slid down. They were stuck in a classroom, the crappy music room with the door that always was stuck. Actually, the door could really only open from the outside.

"Ha. _Funny_. I'd be laughing if we weren't stuck in a classroom, Miles. I have classtrophobia." She giggled slightly, but the smile was wiped off when she remembered that she was supposed to be mad at him.

"Not funny. We're stuck." She resumed her glare at him.

"We should call for help."

She rolled her eyes. "Everyone's in class, Oliver."

"So?"

"Do you really want to get one of our friends in trouble, then have a teacher come to find us locked in classroom together? Alone?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Why are you thinking so dirty today?" She blinked.

"I really don't know."

"I really don't mind."

"Shut up," she said snappily, but smiling a bit. He breathed out slightly through his lips.

"... I had a nightmare like this once." She turned down to him, a short answer on her tongue.

"Really? Did I kill you?" He looked up at her, surprised.

"No," he said looking confused. She smiled mock-sweetly down at him.

"Oh. I was going to tell you that the nightmare was going to come true." She began ranting. "You know, if you hadn't been so curious as to what was in here, we wouldn't be in here! I don't even know why I followed you in the first place!"

"... You killed the mood, Miles." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I did?"

"Yeah."

"We're locked in a classroom, Oliver. I didn't think there was a mood _to_ kill."

"Oh."

"_'Oh'_ is right." She threw her hands up in the air in frustration and started pacing. "We have that biology test today! I need to pass! How am I supposed to pass if I'm not there?! Oliver! Are you listening to-- _STOP LOOKING AT MY LEGS_!"

"I'm sorry-- They were more interesting than what you were saying." He said that in the sweetest way possible, that she forgot her previous anger.

"Was.. Was there a compliment somewhere?" She shook her head distractedly, waving him off before he could answer. "We need to get out!" She stood in front of the door, hunching her shoulders. Oliver watched her amusedly.

"What are you going to do?"

"What I need to do." She took a deep breath, shaking out her arms.

Silence.

He decided to try again. "What are you going--"

"_AAAAAAARRGGGHHHH!!_" Oliver's eardrums nearly popped.

"_AUGH_! WHAT THE **HECK** WAS THAT?!"

"That," she said. "Was a scream."

"I know that! Just-- WHY?!"

"It was an attempt to get us out."

"Miley," he said sarcastically. "I hate to tell you this but.. We're in a _soundproof, abandoned_ music room."

"... WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME?!"

"Maybe you need to scream louder." He resisted the urge to raise his eyebrows suggestively along with that remark.

She let out a scary shriek that reached his ears painfully. He jumped up, leaning on the wall for support.

"OW! Seriously, being a popstar really does have it's benefits.."

"Now is not the time, Oken," she said dangerously.

"Oh, we're going with last names now, are we, _Stewart_? " She jabbed him in the chest.

"You needed to push harder," she said, pointing at the door.

"Yeah, and you needed to scream louder," he said nonchalantly, leaning on the wall casually. He met her disturbed look, returning it with an amused one.

"Seriously," she said, holding out her hands. "The dirty talk has to stop."

Oliver shrugged. "You started it." She blinked, then turned back to the door.

"_HELP ME! HELP ME!!_"

"Hey! What about me?"

"Every man for his own."

"You're not a man--"

"IT'S AN EXPRESSION!"

"Oh--" He looked at the doorknob. "Maybe it opens inwards--?"

"No-- Oliver, don't--" He turned an pulled with all his strength.

**POP**

"Woops." They looked at the door handle roll across the ground. He looked at Miley sheepishly. She was seething.

"I-- Really-- Really-- Ohh-- Seriously. You--" He panicked, and put his hands on her face, pulling her to him and kissing her.

Fireworks.

Figuratively, not literally.

She had never experienced such a feeling as the one she was currently feeling, in the arms of her best friend, Oliver Oscar Oken. Her friend who was classified dorky, and a donut. She was lost in the moment, forgetting that they were stuck in the music room, even forgetting how they got into the room in the first place.

He couldn't believe that she was actually letting him kiss her. He had never imagined, even in his wildest dreams that it would feel like this. It was incredible.. It felt fulfilling and made him feel more complete. He pulled back, his hands still on her face. She had her eyes closed.

"I'm finding it _really_ hard to be angry at you right now."

"Try harder," he whispered, smirking. She cracked open an eye.

"What was that?"

"I was scared that you were going to kill me."

"You were scared. That I was going to kill you...?" He nodded. "So.. You kissed me, pulling me _closer_ to you?" He nodded slowly, a blush creeping up on his cheeks. She tried to grasp the logic. "..Why?"

"Well-- It worked didn't it?"

"Yeah-- But--"

"Okay. Look." He took a deep breath.

_Now, or never._

"Miley, seriously, I really, really, like you." They were still inches away from each other. She nodded slowly. "I really, really..." He trailed off, as he cupped her cheeks with his hand and leaned in again, pulling her towards him, but more gently.

She pulled back, her hands on his arms. "Do you really like me?" He nodded slowly.

"I do-- And, I have for a while-- Just-- I've _tried_ to tell you." The corners of her mouth twitched at his stutterings.

She leaned in towards him again, all anger gone, as she whispered under her breath.

"Maybe," she said placing her own hands around his neck. "You should've tried harder."

**-MXO-**

* * *

I was laughing so hard when I showed this to my friends. XD Oh my gosh-- You should've been there.

_My friends: THERESA! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!_

_Me: You see?! That's the problem with today's society. You automatically assume that it's something dirty. Always! Seriously, ever thought of the fact that they were stuck somewhere?_

Haha. Yes. :) It was amusing. BUT, if you must know, it was meant to be implied dirtyness. :)


End file.
